The present disclosure relates to medical devices, and more particularly, to airway products, such as tracheal tubes and cuffs.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, medical devices such as tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of one or more substances into or out of a patient. In many instances it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient.
For example, tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a patient's trachea. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal (ET) tubes, tracheostomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. To seal these types of tracheal tubes, an inflatable cuff may be associated with these tubes. When inflated, the cuff generally expands into the surrounding trachea to seal the tracheal passage around the tube.
Typically, cuffs are attached to tracheal tubes via an adhesive or by a heat bonding process. Because the cuffs are generally made from a relatively thin and flexible material, the cuffs may be distorted during the attachment process. For example, the cuffs may be twisted along the axis of the tube and attached to the tube in a twisted position. A twisted cuff may have an irregular inflation shape that may lead to decreased sealing efficiency or an increased incidence of wrinkling, whereby the wrinkles may create a “corkscrew” effect. In addition, a cuff may be compressed or stretched along the axis of the tube before being sealed to the tube, which may lead to a cuff that is improperly placed relative to the tube and that may have decreased sealing performance. For example, a relatively stretched cuff may have more pronounced wrinkles, which may serve as leak paths into the lungs for secretions that form at the top of the cuff. A relatively compressed cuff may have too much cuff material which will form many wrinkles when inflated and, therefore, may provide a decreased seal quality and also increases the risk that secretions will leak past the cuff into the lungs. Such secretions often contain micro-organisms that, upon aspiration by the patient, can result in complications. There remains a need in the art for an improved cuff and means of mounting the cuff to a tracheal tube that may enhance sealing performance and inhibit aspiration of secretions.